Black Widow (film)
|producer = Kevin Feige |writer = Jac Schaeffer Ned Benson |starring = Scarlett Johansson Florence Pugh David Harbour O-T Fagbenle William Hurt Ray Winstone Rachel Weisz |music = Alexandre Desplat |cinematography = Rob Hardy Gabriel Beristain |studio = Marvel Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = May 1, 2020 |language = English |preceded = Spider-Man: Far From Home |followed = Eternals |imdb_id = 3480822 }} Black Widow is an upcoming Marvel movie based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It will be the 24th film in the MCU, the first film in Phase 4 and the first installment not to be part of the "Infinity Saga" which concluded with Spider-Man: Far From Home. Chronologically, the film takes place shortly after the events of Captain America: Civil War, and prior to Avengers: Infinity War. Synopsis Following the events of Captain America: Civil War (2016), Natasha Romanoff finds herself alone and forced to confront her past. Cast *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova/Crimson Widow *David Harbour as Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian *Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff *O-T Fagbenle as Rick Mason *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Ray Winstone as TBA *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *TBA as Tony Masters/Taskmaster Videos Marvel Studios' Black Widow - Official Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Widow Special Look Marvel Studios' Black Widow Legacy Featurette Gallery Promotional Black Widow Official Logo.jpg Black Widow - D23 Poster.jpg|D23 poster Black Widow - CCXP Poster.jpeg Black Widow - Chinese New Year Poster.jpg|Chinese New Year poster Black Widow - Black Widow.jpg Black Widow - Crimson Widow.jpg Black Widow - Melina Vostokoff.jpg Black Widow - Red Guardian.jpg Screenshots Black Widow (film) (1).png Black Widow (film) (2).png Black Widow (film) (4).png Black Widow (film) (5).png Black Widow (film) (6).png Black Widow (film) (7).png Black Widow (film) (8).png Black Widow (film) (9).png Black Widow (film) (10).png Black Widow (film) (11).png Black Widow (film) (12).png Black Widow (film) (13).png Black Widow (film) (14).png Black Widow (film) (15).png Black Widow (film) (16).png Black Widow (film) (17).png Black Widow (film) (18).png Black Widow (film) (19).png Black Widow (film) (20).png Black Widow (film) (21).png Black Widow (film) (22).png Black Widow (film) (23).png Black Widow (film) (24).png Black Widow (film) (25).png Black Widow (film) (26).png Black Widow (film) (27).png Black Widow (film) (28).png Black Widow (film) (29).png Black Widow (film) (30).png Black Widow (film) (31).png Black Widow (film) (32).png Black Widow (film) (33).png Black Widow (film) (34).png Black Widow (film) (35).png Black Widow (film) (36).png Black Widow (film) (37).png Black Widow (film) (38).png Black Widow (film) (39).png Trivia *This movie is the second movie based on a Stan Lee character that doesn't feature Lee's "Informant Watcher" character, due to Lee's death in 2018. *This is the last MCU movie that Stan Lee produced before his death. *The first time Black Widow gets her own solo movie ten years following her debut in Iron Man 2 (2010). References External links * * pt-br:Viúva Negra (filme) Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Films based on books Category:Black Widow Category:Marvel Comics Category:Film stubs Category:2020 films